The Search For Home
by Shisho
Summary: A young girl has been thrown into the universe of Xiaolin Showdown. Who is she? How does she know Raimundo and what exactly is her connection to Chase Young? Yes this story does have an OC. Please write reviews!


"When do you think she'll wake up?" I heard. The voice was definitely a girl's voice. Ugh, my head hurts like hell. It feels like I hit my head on a piece of slate. I can't open my eyes; my head hurts way too much. But I can hear…I can hear.

"Gee, I hope she's alright. It's been two days since we found her." A man said. He had a southern accent. That was weird. The girl definitely didn't have a southern accent. In fact, she sounded Asian. Where the heck am I?

"I too hope she is alright..." Said another man…well not a man. At lest, he didn't sound like one. His voice was young. I shot up. That was a bad idea, _very _bad idea. I couldn't really see anything. It was just a blur. But I could make out 3…no 4 figures.

"Ow" I groaned holding my head. Note to self…never do that again.

"Hey, you ok?" another guy asked. He had a brazilin accent. I recognized him also. His name Raimundo…yet I couldn't for my life remember why I knew his name…I just knew it. He had brown hair and was wearing a medallion…yeah I could see his face now. My vision was coming into focus.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just wish I didn't do that…ow." I said. I could now see everything clearly. They were all wearing red with royal blue sashes and white pants. All four of them looked different. The girl had black hair that was in pigtails. She was definitely Asian, I could tell by her eyes. A man with a brown cowboy hat had blond hair. He was definitely from either Texas or Kansas. Both of them have really down to earth cowboys. Then there was another guy…smaller. He had dots on his forehead…that was round and was…yellow?

"Glad to see you're awake m'am." The cowboy said.

"Good to be awake…I think…"

"You've been out for two days." Said the Asian girl.

"That long? Man, I must have hit my head hard." I said. "If you don't mind me asking…where am I?"

There was an air of silence between the four of them. I couldn't understand the silence. Why was there a need to be silent? It wasn't that hard of a question. Ramundio then gave a sigh.

"It's probably best for Master Fong to answer that for you. My name's Raimundo"

"I'm Clay," the cowboy said.

"Kimiko" said the Asian girl.

"Omi" said the yellow man.

I smiled at the foursome. They seemed nice and genuine. Though…how did I know his name. I didn't know anyone else's….and I was sure I had never seen him before. "Laura."

I tried to stand up but it wasn't going according to plan. I almost fell to the ground. When Raimundo grabbed by arm to help me stand. I smiled at him. "Thanks…think you could help me meet Master Fong…I hit my head way harder than I though."

"No problem, he's meditating in the training grounds," he said with a smile.

With that we started to walk towards the training grounds. As we were walking, I could start to feel the strength in my legs building. I also noticed that I wasn't in a hospital or a typical house…no it resembled more of a temple in Asia…it was pretty, but I definitely wasn't home anymore…. where the hell am I? We finally reached the training grounds where we found an old man, who was defiantly mediating. "Master Fung!" shouted Raimundo, as we got closer. The man open his eyes and stood up. He seemed old, but was very nimble.

"Ah Raimundo and…?" he said. He sounded as wise as he looked.

"Laura." I replied.

"I see that you are feeling better. Dojo, go fetch the scroll." He said.

"Yes sir!" the gecko said as he slithered off.

"Was that a gecko?" I whispered to Raimundo. The young man gave a loud laugh.

"I thought that too! But no…Dojo's a dragon" A dragon? He must be kidding.

"Ok! A dragon! Where am I? Last I remember I was in New York!" I said in a very anxious voice. The old man known as master Fong simple sighed.

"You are at a Xiolian Temple…the same temple where you were born." He said as Dojo returned.

"Here it is!" Dojo said as he came back holding a scroll up.

"Ok…hold up!" I said removing my arm from Raimundo. Yes…I was beginning to get angry. "I was born in Kansas…look all I want to do is-" _I can take you to her_

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Raimundo and this Master Fong person over me. Who…was that voice…I remember something happening in New York. I met…what was his name…he promised me…

"Mom…" And with that the young women blacked out.


End file.
